rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Krist Novoselic
| instrumentos = baixo, voz, guitarra, acordeón, farfisa | bandas = Nirvana Sweet 75 Flipper }} Krist Anthony Novoselic (nado o 16 de maio de 1965) é un roqueiro estadounidense de orixe croata coñecido por ser o baixista de Nirvana. Despois da morte de Kurt Cobain e da disolución de Nirvana formou a banda Sweet 75 coa cantante Yva Las Vegas. Tocou tamén na banda Eyes Adrift e máis recentemente en Flipper. Aparte da música Novoselic ten unha faceta política, creando o comité político JAMPAC, e dende setembro do 2007 ten unha columna semanal sobre política e música na web do xornal Seattle Weekly. Biografía Krist Novoselić naceu do matrimonio formado por Krist e Marija Novoselić en Compton, California. El viviu alí durante un ano, antes de que os seus pais se trasladasen a San Pedro, California, onde el pasou a maioría da súa infancia. En 1979 a familia Novoselić mudouse novamente, e desta vez foi parar a Aberdeen, Washington. En 1980, Novoselić marchou durante un ano a Zadar, en Croatia, e estivo vivindo cuns parentes. Alí interesouse pola música punk, ao escoitar bandas como Sex Pistols, The Ramones, así como varios grupos locais. Cando voltou a Washington, Novoselic graduouse na Aberdeen High School en 1983. Un día, o irmán máis novo de Krist, Robert, levou ao seu amigo Kurt Cobain a casa, e Cobain escoitou música que procedía do piso de arriba. Robert díxolle a Cobain que era o seu irmán maior, que escoitaba punk rock. Cobain fíxose amigo de Novoselic e os dous descubriron ter gustos musicais semellantes, incluíndo admiración pola banda local The Melvins. Tempo despois Cobain deulle unha cinta demo da súa banda Fecal Matter. Despois de varios meses de indecisión, Novoselic finalmente accedeu a formar unha banda con Kurt Cobain. Nirvana A primeira banda de Cobain e Novoselic apenas durou unhas semanas antes de desfacerse. Sen embargo, o duo descubriu que The Melvins pagaban 80 dólares por un concerto. Inspirados, Cobain e Novoselic crearon unha banda de versións de Creedence Clearwater Revival, na cal Cobain tocaba a batería e Novoselic cantaba e tocaba a guitarra. Esa banda tamén tivo unha vida moi curta. Meses despois coñeceron a Aaron Burckhard e crearon un novo grupo. Esta foi a primeira encarnación de Nirvana, aínda que nunca usaron este nome. Burckhard estivo só uns meses con eles, e o baterista de The Melvins, Dale Crover, ocupou o seu lugar ata que Krist e Kurt coñeceron a Chad Channing. O trio gravou Bleach, o seu primeiro álbum, e editouno en 1989. Channing deixaría Nirvana en 1990 e foi substituído por moi pouco tempo por Crover e polo baterista de Mudhoney, Dan Peters. En 1990 o líder de The Melvins, Buzz Osborne, animou a Novoselic e a Cobain a ver a unha banda de punk chamada Scream. O duo quedou impresionado co seu baterista, Dave Grohl. Poucas semanas despois, Scream separouse, e Grohl chamou a Osborne para comunicarllo. Osborne deulle o teléfono de Novoselic, e este invitouno a ir a Seattle. Grohl fixo unha audición e uníuse a Nirvana. Poucos meses despois, na primavera de 1991, a banda gravou o seu segundo álbum, Nevermind, o cal lanzou ao trio ao éxito mundial. : Dave Grohl, Kurt Cobain e Krist Novoselic]] En 1992, a lexislatura do estado de Washington tentou adoptar un proxecto de lei chamado Erotic Music Law (lei da música erótica). A lei permitiría aos tribunais declarar certos álbumes como eróticos polo seu contido, e faría ilegal a súa venda a menores de 18 anos. Un grupo de presión chamado Washington Music Industry Coalition formouse como resposta ao proxecto de lei. Novoselic e Nirvana fixeron unha campaña contra o proxecto e fixeron un concerto benéfico para apoiar ao grupo en setembro de 1992. Durante a maior parte da súa vida Novoselic usara a forma occidentalizada do seu nome, Chris. Pero despois dunha viaxe a Croacia en 1993 Novoselic decidiu honrar a súa herencia e voltou á ortografía orixinal do nome, Krist. Novoselic era tamén coñecido por facer bromas e ter conversas cómicas con Grohl no medio das cancións durante os seus concertos, sobre todo despois de 1991. Nirvana rematou fortuitamente en abril de 1994 despois da morte de Kurt Cobain. Durante a maior parte dese ano, Novoselic estivo retirado da vida pública. Unha das súas poucas aparicións foi en setembro durante a entrega dos MTV Video Music Awards, onde o video de Nirvana "Heart-Shaped Box" foi premiado por mellor video alternativo. Despois de Nirvana O seguinte ano, a Erotic Music Law foi reintroducida pola lexislatura como Matters Harmful to Minors bill (proxecto de lei de asuntos dañinos a menores). Notando que a industria da música en Seattle era algo serio despois do éxito da escena local, Novoselic propuxo crear un comité político, que foi chamado JAMPAC (Joint Artists and Musicians Political Action Committee). Durante os seguintes anos JAMPAC loitou por varias cuestións, incluíndo a Teen Dance Ordinance, unha lei de 1985 que limitaba bastante a posiblilidade dos menores de asistir a concertos. Coa JAMPAC, Novoselic comezou a traballar máis profundamente na política. Ao mesmo tempo, Novoselic continuou traballando en proxectos musicais. El rexeitou unha oferta de Dave Grohl para unirse á súa nova banda Foo Fighters porque estaba preocupado pola xente que pensaba que Foo Fighters sería unha copia de Nirvana. Novoselic sen embargo formou a banda Sweet 75 en 1995, editando un álbum autotitulado. En 1999 uníuse a Jello Biafra e ao guitarrista de Soundgarden Kim Thayil no No WTO Combo. Posteriormente uníuse ao líder de Meat Puppets Curt Kirkwood e ao baterista de Sublime Bud Gaugh para formar Eyes Adrift, que se separou en 2003. Despois de Eyes Adrift, Novoselic anunciou que deixaría o negocio da música, xa que non lle gustaba a excesiva promoción dos novos lanzamentos. Sen embargo, recentemente, Novoselic traballou ocasionalmente para a edición dun posible álbum en solitario. Novoselic continuou activo na política, facendo aparicións para pedir reformas electorais e creando a web fixour.us. Chegou a considerar presentarse en 2004 para Tenente Gobernador do estado de Washington (como demócrata, e desafiando a un candidato do mesmo partido), pero finalmente non o fixo. O seu primeiro libro, Of Grunge and Government: Let's Fix This Broken Democracy, foi publicado en outubro do 2004. Vive actualmente na illada comunidade de Deep River, no Wahkiakum County, estado de Washington. Novoselic actualmente ten un programa na radio comunitaria KMUN de Astoria, Oregon. O seu nome de DJ é "DJ K-No". En novembro do 2006, anunciouse que Novoselic uniríase a Flipper, reemprazando a Bruno DeSmartass no baixo, para unha xira polo Reino Unido e Irlanda. Equipo Mentres que Kurt Cobain era coñecido por usar guitarras Fender, Novoselic usaba principalmente baixos Gibson, aínda que durante no álbum Bleach usou un Fender Jazz Bass e un Ibanez Black Eagle. El usou un baixo Gibson Ripper para as gravacións de Nevermind e In Utero. Entre os seus baixos para os directos estaban os RD Artist e os Thunderbirds. Novoselic usou o seu Ripper no video de "Come as You Are" e un RD no de "Heart-Shaped Box" e un Thunderbird non inverso no video de "Smells Like Teen Spirit". No video musical de "In Bloom" Krist usa un Ampeg AEB-1. Curiosidades * Krist mide 2,01 m de altura. * O primeiro instrumento que aprendeu a tocar foi o acordeón. * Tocou o saxofón barítono no instituto. * Durante a actuación de Nirvana do MTV Unplugged, Krist tocou o acordeón na canción "Jesus Doesn't Want Me for a Sunbeam", mentres Dave Grohl tocaba o baixo. * Na versión de Nirvana de "Seasons in the Sun", Krist tocaba a guitarra, Kurt a batería, e Dave o baixo. Pode verse no DVD de With the Lights Out. Novoselic, Krist Categoría:Músicos estadounidenses